The Strange Day
by CrystaltheTurk
Summary: Reno and Rufus find a little girl thats a witch and they take care of her and themn Reno and the little girl fall in love! weard isn't it?


One day a little girl named Crystal was at school. Crystal is about 10 years old. She is about 5" with black hair and brown eyes. Crystal was very shy and never spoke to anyone not even her teacher that's why she has no friends. Then Crystal was called down to the office to get ready to go home. But when she got there the person who was there, she didn't know. When they got in the he introduced himself. He said his name was Reno. When they got to Shrina (the manner) Reno put Crystal to bed. Then Rufus came in. Rufus is the president's sun. "Where did you find her?" "I found her at the local middle school." "Figures! I see she only near you." "Yeah, I've been wondering why. It seems like every time someone goes near her she hides. Its like thinks I'm her father. Like when I went to pick her up she just looked at me and took my hand and we let like father and daughter." "I'm going to check her profile." *Next Morning* "You sleep good Crystal?" Crystal just looked at him then nodded. Then Rufus came running in."Hay Reno got her profile. It says her whole family died in a car crash or their house caught fire. Reno you know what this means. She is the only person left in her family. Ever since that incident she has never spoke to anyone." "When did it happen?" "When she was three years old." "Man that has to suck. Hay Crystal you to go to the store and get some stuff?" "You want to come Rufus?" "Sure!" * At the Store* "What color do you like Crystal?" Crystal went to the section that had black clothes. "You like black clothes?" Crystal nodded yes. "Do you like pink?" She shook her head no. "Wow I have never met a girl that doesn't like pink. Oh well! Let's go get some toys okay." They walked to the toy section. Instead of going to the girl's area, she went to the boy's area. "Don't you like girl stuff?" said both Reno and Rufus. She looked at them and shook her head no. "OK, get what you want!"  
  
She smiled and hugged Reno and Rufus. They both blushed. "She really likes you doesn't she?" I guess, I don't know. You ready to go back Crystal?" She ran up to them and nodded. On the way back Crystal sat between Reno and Rufus. "Crystal can I talk to you alone when we get back?" Crystal looked at Reno and nodded. Then when they got back there was a major commotion. Sephiroth attacked the president. Crystal stole Reno's gun and shoot Sephiroth in the leg. And he went up to her and said. "Brave little girl!" And punched her. Crystal fell to the ground and didn't get up. Right when she hit the ground she had passed out. Sephiroth got away. "Crystal.. Crystal.are you OK?" She didn't budge. "Aw man." Then Reno took her to her room and laid her on her bed. All of a sudden Reno started to cry. "No.please god don't let her be hurt to bad!" "Reno .please don't cry.I.. I don't want you to.. cry. Crystal softly. "Crystal. is that you." "I. I love you.. Reno." She said again. "I love you to Crystal." He said happily. And kissed her on the forehead. "Why don't you rest." Day Next  
  
It was very quit and nobody was around. Crystal got up and looked around. She looked in the president's office and saw the president and Reno on the ground. The president was dead and Reno was hurt. Rufus was trying to keep the blood from rushing out. The she ran in and started to cry. "It's O.K, he's going to be fine." Rufus pats her on the head. "I'll go get Hojo and some bandages." Rufus runs out leaving her alone with Reno. "Crystal.. Don't cry.ow.please. ow. be brave . use. use your powers." Crystal looked at him and kneeled over him and put her hands over his wound. Then Rufus and Hojo ran in and stared at her. Suddenly Crystal starts to glow even Reno's' glowing. She closes her eyes and his wound fades away. She opens her eyes and he's O.K and smiling. He gets up and hugs her. He whispers in her ear. "Thank you. I will all ways love you." "Me too." Reno's eyes widen and he looked at her. He started to speak but she puts her hand over his mouth. "Shhhh!" Then she winked and giggled. That Night Crystal went out of her room to find Reno. When she stepped out she saw Reno sleeping. Then she went to find Rufus. He was still awake. They went back to her room to find Sephiroth and Reno their. Sephiroth had his sword close to Reno's throat. Crystal ran up and jumped up on his back. Then he threw her off him and she landed on a glass table. Then Reno woke up and saw Sephiroth attacking Rufus and Crystal lying in glass unconscious. Reno put a tranquilizer in his gun and shot Sephiroth in the back. Reno runs up to Crystal and picks her up. "Crystal are you alright.? Crystal!" "She probably in a lot of pain. You might want to give her to Hojo. I'll grab Sephiroth. Hojo been after him for a wile." "O.K!" The next Morning*  
  
"Reno! She's waking up." "She is? Crystal you ok?" "Crystal. I know you can talk!" "She can! I thought she couldn't!"  
  
"She can!" Reno looked at her strangely. "That was supposed to be a secret." Crystal yelled. Crystal ran to her room. "What was that for?" I was supposed to be the only person to know that she could talk. "I think you should talk to her before she gets even more mad at you." Reno went to her room He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Crystal unlock the door." "NO!" "Why?"  
  
"Because!" "Because why?" "No one was supposed to know I could talk." "Sorry. but please open this door, I need to talk to you." "Fine!" The door unlocked but didn't open. Reno walked in and saw Crystal crying. Reno sits next to her and puts his arms around her. He leans his head on hers. "I'm sorry it just slipped." "But no one was supposed to know." "Rufus wont tell I know him, he wont." "He better not.' They laughed. Then they looked at each other. They started to lean towards each other. Then Reno kissed Crystal and whispered in her ear. "I will always love you and take care of you until I die." "Like that would ever happen!" Crystal said like a smart alike. They laughed! Then Reno leaded over and started to tickle Crystal. "Stop please stop." Crystal said laughing. Reno smiled and stopped. "Want to go outside and play?" "Okay!" ^_^ *Outside*  
  
"You can't catch me." "You sure about that?" Reno started to chase Crystal but he couldn't catch up to her. All of a sudden Reno tackles Crystal. "Got ya." "I guess I was wrong." They sat and Crystal looked at Reno and said. "Reno!" "Yeah?" "Why were you Rufus looking for me?" "This guy told us that there was a little girl that was all alone and nobody cared for her. We thought that it would be nice to take care of a child and have her grow up to be like us. So we asked him were to find her. He said local school but he didn't say which school." "O.K!" *That Night* Crystal was alone in the basement when she started hearing voices. "Crystal!" "Who's there?" "Crystal!" "Answer me!" "Crystal!" "Where are you?" "Come closer!" Crystal started walking towards Hojo's lazar when it turned on. "Who's there?" She said sacredly. No one answered. "Answer me, NOW!" Then the lazar turned towards her. *Bam* "RENO!" she screamed. Reno and Rufus ran to the basement to see the lazar on and Crystal on the ground. Her eyes were bleeding. "CRYSTAL!!!!"  
  
"Are you ok.? "I.I can't see." *In The Hospital*  
  
"Reno .Reno where are you?" "I'm right next to you." "Ok." Crystal smiled even if she was in pain. The doctor came in to talk to Crystal and Reno. "How are you Crystal?" "Is that you doc?" "Yes, it is!"  
  
"So when can she come home doc?"  
  
"Soon after the nurse checks and see if see will have to wear those bandages for a while." Then the nurse came in. "She's ready to go. Keep those bandages on for a week. OK." *Home*  
  
"Ouch, that hurt. Don't do that. That's mean! I can't help that lost my sight cause that stupid lazar. Why is it down there?"  
  
"Sorry! You really don't need to know that." "Ok." "I wonder who turned that lazar on." "I have no clue. It must have been someone that hates you." "I don't know of anyone who hates me." Crystal stopped and thought a minuet. "What's wrong Crystal?" Reno asked. "Elena or Sephiroth." "Soooo. What about them?" "It could have been one of them." "I'll talk to Elena tonight cause we have guard duty." "Thanks!" Crystal smiled at Reno. Then Reno kissed her good night. "Good night, Reno. I love you." Reno posed, and then tucked her in bed. "Night, Crystal. I love you to." *The Night Shift* "Hay Elena. Can I talk to you?" "Sure. What's up?" You know Hojo's lazar?" "Yeah." "Do you know were it is?" "Yeah. Down stairs in his lab. Why?" "Where you anywhere near it last night?" "No. Why?" "Crystal was hit last night with it and the doctor said she wont be able to see for a while." "That sad. I might go see her tomorrow when I get a chance. And if you think I shot her, your crazy. I care for her. It's just she doesn't know that." "O.k." *The Morning* "Hay Crystal. How are you feeling?" "Who's that" Crystal asked. "It's Elena." Reno said when he sat down next to her. "Hi." "How are you feeling." "Fine." "You FINE enough to go outside and play?" "Yeah." "You want to come Reno?" "I guess." When Reno said that Crystal hugged him and Elena giggled. "She must really like you." Elena said. "You got that right." Reno said. ^_^ Crystal smiled and ran out of the room. She heard Rufus's voice. She ran to him. He picked her up and she hugged him. ^_^ "You're hyper today." "Yeap!" She said shilling. "Crystal wait up. You know I'm not as fast as you when your hyper." Well you should be." "O! Hay Rufus." Crystal giggled at him because he was breathing vary heavily. "Wimp!" "What did you say?" "Wimp!" Rufus started to laugh. Reno grabbed Crystal and started to tickle her. "Now who are you calling a wimp?" "Wimp!" Crystal said while giggling. "You little brat." Reno tickled her harder. "Ouch that hurt. Meanie." "Sorry!" !_! "Race you outside." Crystal jumped out of Reno's hands and started running towards the door. "Hay! What up." *Outside* "I thought you lost you eyesight!" "I did!" "Then how can you find me?" "Two reasons. One I can hear your breathing. Two I can sense you." "That's not fare." "What, what's not fare?" "You know me and Elena can't sense you." "Sorry I'll stop." "That's okay!" said Elena Crystal started to run towards Reno when she heard a voice. "What was that?" "Sounded like glass shattering." "RUFUS!!!" Crystal screamed. Crystal ran in the house to see Rufus lying in a glass table, bleeding. "Rufus are you okay?" Crystal said. She started to cry because since she lived with them for so long she decided not to tell them that she cares for them so much. Crystal tried to pull Rufus out but she couldn't. "Would you like some help Crystal?" "Reno, yes please." Reno and Crystal pulled Rufus out of the glass table. Crystal knelled next to Rufus and put her hands over him and healed him. "Thank you Crystal. You saved me life." Rufus hugged Crystal. "Your welcome!" ^_^ Crystal smiled big but was still crying. "Stop crying. I don't like it when you cry." "Okay." Crystal stopped crying and hugged Rufus. "Ready to go to bed Crystal?" "Can I tuck her in tonight?" Rufus asked "Okay." Crystal said. "Sure." Reno said. *Crystal's Room * "Night Rufus." Crystal said. "Hay Crystal!" "Yeah?" "Do you care for me?" "Why do you ask Rufus?" "......" "Rufus!" "......" Crystal gets up and hugs Rufus. Rufus starts to cry. "What's wrong?" "I got a letter saying that you will die in 7 days." "How and who?"  
  
"I don't know how or who will kill you!" "Have you told Reno yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want him to get worried."  
  
"Okay. Night Crystal."  
  
"Night Rufus!" ^_^ Crystal whispers "I love you!"  
Note Yes Crystal got her sight back. Mean while Reno and Rufus bought a 2-story house and Crystal moved with them. Now Crystal goes to a school called Jefferson Middle School. She has 6 friends, 4 of them are her best friends. Their names are Jessie, Stephanie, Sakura, Cara, Sarah, and Katie. Crystal is 13 years old now she loves both her owners "masters" Reno Tarshil and Rufus Shinra. Ever since Crystal got her eyesight back she has been getting hurt. Reno, Rufus, and Crystal found out who shot the lazar. It was.... now should I really tell you..... DO you REALY want to know..... Okay it was.... It wasssssssss.... Sephiroth! ^_^" Now I don't know if I should tell you this but.... Crystal is going out with both Reno and Rufus. OKAY on to the Rest of the story!!!!!!!!! *The Other House* "Hay Reno can Sakura and Jessie come over?" "Sure I guess. Ask Rufus just in case of!" Okie dokie Reno!" ^_^ Crystal ran down to Rufus who was lying on the couch watching a movie. She runs up behind him and jumped over the couch and landed on him. " O geese! What the. Geese Crystal you scared me." "I have a question." What?" "Can my best friends Sakura and Jessie come over?" ".... I guess!" he sighed. "Thank you!" Crystal hugged Rufus and kissed him. Them she ran up and did the same to Reno. And went up to her room and called Sakura. "Hello?" "Is Sakura there?" "Hay! What's up?" "Nothing! Can you come over?" "Yeah!" "Cool! Let me three-way Jessie to ask her." "Hi is Jessie there?" "Hay!" "Can you come over?" "Yeah sure!"  
  
Both Crystal and Sakura said, "Cool!" at the same time. So Jessie and Sakura came over and spent the night. Crystal, Reno, and Rufus grew up together and is still together! Crystal grew up to be 20 and stayed the same way but her age still goes up, just like Reno and Rufus. 


End file.
